


Just Like Me

by AntOne7324



Category: Malcolm in the Middle, The Sopranos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An Idea I got From Watching Malcolm In The Middle, Characters From The Sopranos And Malcolm In The Middle Will Be Mentioned, Crossover, Dark Humor, F/F, First Time Ever, Retirement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: In an alternate universe set in New Jersey, two of TV's most vile and hateful grandmothers - Livia Soprano and Ida Welker, meet for the first time in Green Grove's Retirement Home





	Just Like Me

Livia Soprano hated her life and she hated everyone she ever came into contact with the exception of Corrado " Uncle Junior" Soprano. She understood the world better than most people and still couldn't understand why she is being made to suffer by continuing to live

But what Livia hated more than anything is her own son, Tony Soprano, forcing her out of her own home and into Green Grove's Retirement home. Tony tried to downplay it as a community where Livia could be around people her own age and do activities, but Livia knew better

Green Grove is a nursing home filled with old ladies and men babbling like idiots and it's a place where people came to die after being disowned by their families

Livia resented Tony so much for putting her in Green Grove. She didn't even try to get along with her fellow peers or make friends, and when she did make contact with them it would always end in misery for that person

The only pleasure Livia gets is to make everyone around her suffer and be miserable as possible. That along with manipulating them for her own twisted benefit

" I wish the lord would take me now" Livia muttered as she sat on an armchair inside her room

Livia desperately wanted God to bring her soul into Heaven, but her pleas fell on death ears everytime she would pray or wish to have her life taken

It appears that the matriarch of the Soprano family is destined to spend her remaining years on this planet in total misery

How could Tony do this to her? After everything, Livia has done for him, in her own mind at least

Livia gave her life to Tony and his two sisters on a silver platter and this is the thanks she gets? Disgraceful

All this because Livia had burnt mushrooms she was cooking for an afternoon snack and got scared as the fire in her kitchen grew? Ridiculous!

It was an accident and people make mistakes. But oh no, not when it comes to Livia's son. He is Mr. Perfect who knows about everything and people should listen to him as if he was, in fact, God, himself

Livia snaps out of her dark twisted thoughts for revenge when she hears a knock on her door

" Who's there?" an irritated Livia asked

" It's Maria, Mrs. Soprano" A kind-hearted nurse answered

Livia sighed in annoyance " What do you want?" she asked

" Could you open the door, please? I think it's rude talking with the door shut" Maria kindly expressed

Livia got up from her chair and walked over to her door, she grabs the doorknob, twists and opened it to see a young brunette nurse pushing a tray with a plate of sliced carrot cake on it, five spare plates stacked next to it with forks 

The toxic old witch looked down to the plate of sliced carrot cake

Maria offered a warm smile to Livia " Francesca made carrot cake for everyone, would you like some, Mrs. Soprano?"

" The Latino lady that moved in two weeks ago?" Livia asked the nice nurse 

Maria nodded " Yes" she confirmed

Livia wavers her hand " I don't want it"

" Are you sure?" Maria smiled while holding up a piece of the sliced cake " It's really yummy, Mrs. Soprano" trying to tempt the old lady into eating one

Livia gave Maria an offended look " What am I? A dog? I don't want a piece of that woman's cake" she said firmly to this moron 

" Ok!" Maria placed the cake back onto the plate " Sorry If I offended you, Mrs. Soprano. I just hate seeing you lock yourself away in this room. You know, If you gave this place a proper chance and put yourself out there, you might just like this place" she suggested

" And be a prostitute?" Livia snorted " I don't think so"

Maria shakes her head " No no, that's not what I meant..." she is soon interrupted abruptly before she had a chance to finish her sentence 

" Get your filthy hands off of me, I'm not having you vultures sticking your noses into my things and steal my money"

Livia and Maria looked towards their right to see an elderly woman wearing a small brown hat on her poofed grey hair. The woman wore a green coat with a light blue collared dress that had yellow and red flowers on it, and brown shoes

" We are not trying to take your belongings or your money away from you, Mrs. Welker" a blonde hair nurse who was much older than Maria explained 

The irritated elder woman stormed past Livia and Maria carrying her belongings" That's what they all say, but I know better" she said in a Slavic accent

She stopped walking and turned to the nurse that was following her " Where is my room?" wanting to be as far away from this vulture as possible 

" I'm more than happy to show you where it is, Mrs. Welker" the nurse offered

" Are you deaf or just really stupid?" Mrs. Welker asked incredulously

Livia kept her gaze on Mrs. Welker, while she didn't know anything about this woman, she kind of liked how this woman talked to that idiot nurse because she appears to be much different than the other babbling idiots in Green Grove

The blonde nurse sighed " No, of course not. I was just offering you my help" she replied 

She could already tell that Mrs. Welker isn't going to be well liked among her peers and is probably is miserable and toxic as Livia Soprano is

God! It's bad enough dealing with one vile woman. But two of them?

" Well I don't need your help" Mrs. Welker looked down at the nurse's name badge that read Cindy

" Tell me what I want to know and get out of my face before I vomit all over this carpet"

Cindy frowned " You know, Mrs. Welker, for a woman your age. You have really bad manners. You shouldn't be so rude to the people who are trying to help you" she replied

Mrs. Welker " What? Is the nurse going to cry like a baby?" she stepped closer to Cindy " How about I give you a nice hug, rock you back and forth and kiss your head " she said in a mocking tone

Livia couldn't help but snigger at Mrs. Welker's rude comments towards Cindy, which made Maria take notice

"Your room is the third door down the hall to the left" The nurse answered while trying to keep calm

Without so much as a thank you, Mrs. Welker turned around and continued making her way towards her new room

Maria walked over to Cindy " You ok?" she asked softly

" Me?" Cindy raised an eyebrow at Maria " I'm peachy" she then turned her attention to Livia who was still standing in the doorway

" Would you look at that, Mrs. Soprano. Another version of you. I bet you two will get on really well"

The two nurses soon walked way to attend to the other residents, while Livia remained standing in her doorway intrigued by this new arrival


End file.
